Just a copy
by i'm awesome at singing
Summary: Kanade and Haruhi are copy's. Kanade is the copy of the rat and Haruhi is a copy of the cat. They are sisters but hate each other cause of the course. What happens when they meet Yuki, Kyo, Shigure, and Tohru?
1. Chapter 1

I am a copy of the rat. My sister a copy of the cat. I am Kanade Sohma my sister Haruhi Sohma. We hate each other cause of the cruse. We are going to school today we walked to the front the teacher put our names on the board "Class this is Kanade Sohma and Haruhi Sohma be nice" she said I felt two pairs of eyes on me and my sister. "There is two seats by Yuki and Kyo" she said pointing to the two people who's eyes was on us. We sat by them

YUKI'S POV

I was sitting in class walking to Tohru when "Class this is Kanade Sohma and Haruhu Sohma". Why didn't Akito tells us there is two more Sohmas they sat by us Kanade's hair was mine the same with her eyes but her face was different. Haruhi's hair and eyes are Kyo's but again her face is different.

"I am going to defeat you Kanade" Haruhi says "I heard this before" Kanade says. The bell for lunch rings "hey would you guys like to eat lunch with us" I ask "I would love to" Kanade and Haruhi say they glare at each other. We go on the roof and see Momiji and Hatsuharu "guys this is Kanade Sohma and Haruhi Sohma" I said hoping they would hear it but didn't. "This is Hatsuharu Sohma and Momiji Sohma" I said

KANADE'S POV

"I am going to Defeat you Boyly rat" Haruhi said I laughed "I heard this before lasy cat" I say "you guys want to go to our house?" Tohru asked we knew about her from Akito. "Sure I would love to" I said "why do I have to?" Haruhi ask "your came or get killed your choice" I said "fine I will came" Haruhi said


	2. Chapter 2

I smiled and yawed "are you ok?" Tohru asked "yea she's fine its her fauit for not going to sleep" Haruhi said "oh right its my fauit your the one who kept me awake for listin to your dang music" I said in beteewn yanws. I went to the neares person's lap it was Tohru's I smiled and fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up being carried by Haruhi. We was going to their house. She let me down "that was the best sleep I had in years" I said than Shigure came out. "hi. Shigure" I said "when can I go home rat" Haruhi said "rat what?" Yuki said "oh let me explan Kanade and Haruhi are copys of the rat and the cat it is a shame they used to be the nice people and nice sisters but the cruse broke everything" Shigure said

* * *

_sorry its short but its a clif hanger _


	3. Chapter 3

"Is that right Kanade and Haruhi?" Shigure said I nodded. "She's just a **thing **that will not go away but sometimes we have your times" Haruhi said I smiled at that We both sing

_Uh-Uh-Uh-Uh-Uh-Uh  
Uh-Uh-Uh-Uh-Uh  
Uh-Uh-Uh-Uh-Uh-Uh  
Uh-Uh-Uh-Uh-Uh_

I've got this gun, to your head  
I've got blood, on these hands  
I'll be your eternal, never ending  
I'll be the end of your beginning  
I'm the battle to your every war  
I'm the first fist, for everything torn  
I've got no room in this heart  
Gonna tear you apart

[Chorus]

Death to your heart  
And I'll rip it apart  
You've come undone  
You're the weakest one  
Death to your heart  
and I'll rip it apart (Rip it apart)  
You've come undone  
You're the weakest  
The weakest one

[Verse 2]

Infected with deception  
Destruction is my, obsession  
I'll feed off your sweet suffering  
Your confession, is my sweet crime  
You've filled me up with your lies  
Thought i knew you deep inside  
So when i take this razor to your neck  
I'll cut out all your f***ing regrets  
I've got no room in this heart  
Gonna tear you apart

[Chorus]

Death to your heart  
And I'll rip it apart  
You've come undone  
You're the weakest one  
Death to your heart  
and I'll rip it apart (Rip it apart)  
You've come undone  
You're the weakest  
The weakest one

[Bridge]  
Tear apart what is left  
Your blood is what i taste  
Here I am in the flesh  
Meet your killer in the face  
HaHaHa, HeHeHe  
What a pretty little sight  
Now you're gone, it's too late  
We will never be the same

Uh-Uh-Uh-Uh-Uh-Uh  
Uh-Uh-Uh-Uh-Uh  
Uh-Uh-Uh-Uh-Uh-Uh (Rip it apart)  
Uh-Uh-Uh-Uh-Uh

Uh-Uh-Uh-Uh-Uh-Uh  
Uh-Uh-Uh-Uh-Uh  
Uh-Uh-Uh-Uh-Uh-Uh (The weakest one)  
Uh-Uh-Uh-Uh-Uh

Death to your little precious heart  
This is the scene where you depart  
No one will hear your finally words  
I'm a life taker, I'm a heart breaker

[Chorus]

Death to your heart  
And I'll rip it apart  
You've come undone  
You're the weakest one  
Death to your heart  
and I'll rip it apart (Rip it apart)  
You've come undone  
You're the weakest  
The weakest one

we stopped sing than ALL eyes on us.


	4. An

I'm so so so sorry but I have no idea for a new chap if you have any ideas please pm me thxs.

I'm awesome at singing out


	5. Chapter 5

Than a girl came. "hello i'm Yukiko sohma, Yuki's Twin sister" she said

i was about to say something but. "And i know that your the copy of the rat, and your sister over there is the copy of the cat" she said "I'm kanade and that's Haruhi" i said pionting to my sister

"Well how about you guys spent the night" Tohru said. I looked around it was already turning dark. "might as well" Haruhi and I said we walked inside

* * *

Everyone but Kanade and Kyo was asleep, Kanade has this feeling like something bad is going to happen. So she walked down the steps and saw Kyo awake on the couch watching the t.v.

Kyo heard movement, he tilled his head and saw Kanade. "Hello Kanade" he said

"hey, couldn't fall asleep etheir?" she asked Kyo nodded yes. She sat down next to Kyo. Kyo couldn't breath she was just to much for him. "so...What's there to watch?" Kanade asked like she was thinking of what to say. "nothing really" he said flipping through the channels. "ooh stay on here please" she said right when he landed on an channel that had Glee on it. "You like this?" he asked shocked "kinda, it beats watching nothing" she said

When the eppisode was half over Kanade was finally tried but she didn't want to get up, she kept having to bink over and over again but that didn't work. So she let sleep take over and she fell on to Kyo's lap.(not trying to be a perv)

Kyo looked down to see Kanade and had a blush, he solwy and carefully got up making sure not to wake up Kanade. Once up He put a blanket on kanade and a pliliow under Kanade's head, turned the t.v. off and walking up the steps shortly falling asleep to with his blush still there.

* * *

The next day Kanade woke up kinda freaking out, than it all came back to her, She got up Tohru walked over "Hey, Kanade if you need to you can use some of my clothes" she said "not to be rude or anything but would it be fine if i went shopping?"

"of course you can but you might wanna brush your hair first" Tohru said. Kanade signed got her hair brush out of her pocket and brushed it. Once brushed she went to the store and brought a pair of jeans, a hoddie with music notes around it. She walked back inside the house, walking up the steps and getting in the bathroom. A few minutes later she got out and saw Akito caming. He walked into the house.

Saw Yukiko touched her cheek, "Why haven't you at less visit?" He asked with a light laugh. She ran up the steps trying her hardess to breath. After a few minutes me, Tohru , and Haruhi followed her. We heard voises but didn't listin to them. We was right in front of a door we heard one vosie telling them this is where Yukiko was. "I need to get Hatori" the voise said and walked out of the door, Yuki saw them, told them they could come in and than ran down the steps. They walked in, asked Yukiko if she's fine.

After about a half hour later Haru came over, turned black and almost killed Akito.

**Kanade's POV **

I walked down the steps, felt my self turn into a different person. my hair black, my outfit goth like. I walked over to Akito. Sirmking i grabbed a kinfe that i saw and stabbed him.

"I always knew it could be you to kill me Kanade, but you do know killing won't end the cruse?" he asked

"yes i know that, now die" i said. he solwy and painfully died

* * *

Sorry i didn't update this for awhile but thank you Yukiko Sohma (Guest) for the idea.


End file.
